Confessions
by Noodly Noodle
Summary: In which Natsu confesses to Gray (Due to somewhat popular demand on the original story, I decided to write a second chapter. Since the demand was lemon, that's what I'm writing)


I watched as Gray slowly took in my words. It wasn't hard to tell what he was thinking, especially now that he seemed to have a distant look in his eyes.

"You…what…?" He asked slowly, obviously confused and wanting to make sure that his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

"I said I love you." I deadpanned my earlier words; however I could feel my face heat up once again. I quickly turned to look at the ground, suddenly feeling embarrassed. _'I knew this was a bad idea!' _I thought, cursing under my breath. _'Why did I have to tell him?'_

"I…" Gray started before pausing. The movement of his clothing was the only sound in the room for a long moment. "I didn't even realise you were gay… I mean, you never said anything!" He finally responded.

I felt my hands ball into fists and the urge to punch the man in front of me rise. "And why should I have to say anything?" I started, quickly turning my head to look back at him now. I sounded a lot calmer than I felt. "No one has to 'come out' about being straight, so why the hell should I have to? What makes being gay any different?!" I finished, my voice rising to a low shout by the end.

All I could feel was Gray's eyes on my back as I turned to leave the room. _'Yes, this was a very bad idea…' _I thought, reaching out to the doorhandle and slowly unlocking the door. I didn't get much further than that before I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Gray asked from behind me.

"Of course I did." I replied, sighing. I didn't get a chance to say or even think of anything else as that cold hand spun me around to face its owner. Without giving me a chance to react, Gray suddenly pressed his cold lips against my own hot ones. My eyes widened as I realised just what was happening.

After getting over the initial shock, I felt myself lean into the kiss. My hands slowly made their way up Gray's naked chest before coming to a stop at the back of his head, fisting his hair as I felt his hands glide down my back through my vest and rest on my hips. Sighing slightly at the touch, I felt Gray's tongue ghost along my bottom lip however I teasingly denied him entrance, earning a moan of annoyance. It was then Gray suddenly moved our positions so that I was now leaning against the closest wall. He freed my lips, smirking slightly before he started nipping and kissing down my neck.

Barely holding in a moan, I heard a quiet couple of knocks on the door before Lucy's voice followed, asking if everything was alright. Ignoring her, I cupped Gray's chin in one of my hands, bringing his head back up to my level and kissed him once again. Soon enough, I felt Gray's tongue lightly move over my lip once more, this time I allowed him entrance.

Just as our battle for dominance started, the handle of the door started moving. Without thinking, I pushed Gray off of me and leant back against the wall as casually as possible. Gray frowned and looked like he was about to say something when Lucy walked in.

"I was just making sure you hadn't killed each other… You've been in here a while…" Lucy mumbled awkwardly, looking between Gray and I as she spoke. It would be hard to miss the tension in the room at that moment, if not for Lucy's interruption I had no doubts Gray and I would have taken thing much further.

"No, we were just talking." Gray said cooly before leaning down to scoop up the shirt he'd taken off at some point. He then left, whispering to meet up with him later so quietly only my sensitive ears could hear him.

"So… What were you talking about?" Lucy asked after he'd left.

"Nothing important." I quickly replied, trying my hardest not to blush and keep my voice level before going back to the main hall of the guild, taking my usual seat. Although I was trying my hardest not to think about what happened, it was almost impossible with Gray's invitation at the back of my mind. _'Confessing was definitely a good idea.'_


End file.
